


Anyone Else

by takenbythewind



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, amberprice, but so is rachel, chloe's real gay, more tags to be added probably, no one dies, nothing new really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbythewind/pseuds/takenbythewind
Summary: Rachel Amber is magnetic. There’s no other word for it.Students and teachers alike, they were all drawn to her, would bend to her every will if she wanted them to, and yet Rachel never took advantage.





	Anyone Else

Rachel Amber is magnetic. There’s no other word for it.

Students and teachers alike, they were all drawn to her, would bend to her every will if she wanted them to, and yet Rachel never took advantage. She would test the waters, see how far she could go, but there never seemed to be any malicious intent behind it.

At least, Chloe never thought so.

It’s hard not to watch the blonde as she parades around Blackwell, shooting dazzling smiles to anyone who made the slightest bit of eye contact with her. That was her charm. She always treated people the same regardless of the clique they were in.

But Chloe knew another troublemaker when she saw one.

It was behind hazel eyes, when they would concentrate on Justin and Trevor for a second too long when they were skating together, when they’d sneak a sly glance at Nathan Prescott as he passed.

When they would follow Chloe in the hall, watching her stuff her hands into her pockets and duck her head.

Sure, Chloe had Rachel all figured out but it wasn’t as if she was going to speak to her. She was confident and pretty and _way_ too nice to be approached by a delinquent with foot-in-mouth disease.

So what was she supposed to do when Rachel approached her? Judging by the way she was striding forward, eyes focused straight in front of her and right at their table, that was where this was heading.

“Rachel!” Chloe almost jumps out of her skin at Justin’s outburst over her shoulder and restrains herself from elbowing him in the stomach, choosing to turn and briefly narrow her eyes at him instead.

“Gentlemen,” Rachel plants her hands on the table and nods at them in greeting before shifting her eyes to Chloe. Straight after the imaginary fedora tilt, the punk knows what’s coming. “M’lady.”

Chloe recoils and scrunches her face up, but her words come out accompanied by a laugh. “Ew, dude. Are you kidding me?”

She can’t remember the last time she felt instantly at ease with someone, her body relaxing before she even knew it was tense. This was dumb, right? This was an interaction that shouldn’t be happening. Rachel’s nice and all, but she’s popular and regardless of what Chloe thinks about her, Rachel’s the type of person she actively tries to avoid.

“I thought I’d give it a shot. I hear it works wonders on the internet.” Rachel shrugs, swinging her legs over the table bench and grinning. Chloe almost blacks out for a second.

Trevor cuts in and Chloe feels his hand on her shoulder as he leans over her. “Yeah, if you’re a neckbeard in a basement who’s being catfished by another dude. Like Justin.”

Both girls bark a laugh, even more at Justin’s pout, and it takes a few seconds to die down before Trevor pipes up again. “What’s up, Rachel?”

Chloe zones out when she starts talking about her day, eyes doing a quick once-over. It’s a simple outfit today, red flannel paired with a band t-shirt, jeans and converse. She lingers on the single feather dangling amongst strands of blonde, wonders the significance of it until a hand comes up to brush the said strands behind her ear.

“—Anyway, I just came to introduce myself to your friend.”

That prompts a shake of the head from Chloe and she clears her throat. “Uh, what? I know who you are.”

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t.”

“Of course,” she mutters quietly, before realising that Rachel really is expecting her to speak. “Chloe Price.”

There’s barely any reaction from the other girl, all she does is nod. “I finally get to put a face to the name.”

Chloe furrows her brow, “Isn’t it a name to the face?”

Rachel leans forward onto her elbows, her voice low. “Not after what I’ve heard about you.”

Oh. Right. _Yeah_. The rumours about her. Chloe should’ve known that Rachel of all people would buy into those. She’s about to speak, but the blonde beats her to it.

“Tagging the campus? Tagging Frank’s RV? Insane.” Rachel lowers her voice then, “Was it you who put the mystery dent into Wells’ car?”

Okay, so that definitely knocked Chloe off course. It stuns her for a minute until she realises that she looks like a gaping fish, opening and closing her mouth with no sound. Her hand goes to the back of her neck, scratching a little before she looks away. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

She does. A session with Justin and Trevor _might_ have gotten out of hand, and Chloe _might’ve_ sent her board flying into the side of Wells’ midlife crisis. It was moments like those where she treasured her friendship with Skip.

Rachel leans back, lips slowly spreading into a mischievous smile. “Sure.”

“Shouldn’t you be rehearsing for some show or whatever?” It comes out sounding more hostile than Chloe meant it to be and she’s glad when Rachel seems to take it in her stride with a roll of her eyes.

“The less time I get to spend with Victoria Chase, the better.”

“You don’t like Vicky?” The punk feigns shock, one hand on her heart and the other on the table to steady herself. “Blackwell’s prized student and the girl everyone looks up to? Riley Amble doesn’t even _compare_.”

She watches Rachel tilt her head and narrow her eyes, the slightest bit of a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth. “You don’t think _Riley Amble_ is drop dead gorgeous?”

“I never said I didn’t, Vicky just appeals to me more because I love it when girls,” Chloe inhales through her teeth and lifts a clenched fist up dramatically, “insult me and call me by the wrong name.”

The actress laughs. It’s smooth and it’s endearing and it’s a sound Chloe wouldn’t mind hearing more often. “Okay, okay. I get it. Victoria takes first place. Which I’m sure she’ll do in the show if I don’t move my ass.

“It was… _nice_ meeting you.” She takes her time standing up, Chloe’s eyes following her. With a wink, a smile and a quick nod to the guys, Rachel turns, words thrown over her shoulder. “See you around, Price.”

Chloe hopes so. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i've written in about a year and i dunno how i feel about it?? but im glad my comeback was amberprice, nothing gets my gears turning more than some angsty gays!! also i have no idea if i'll continue on from this or just make this a bunch of oneshots so if you read this and you maybe enjoy it let me know what you'd like
> 
> you can find me over at lynngoon.tumblr.com if you so desire : ))


End file.
